It's Just, Awkward
by liv2821
Summary: Along with some new characters, impossible situations, and a tricky reality. Jenna has some huge decisions to make about her relationships, family, and friends. Of course, while still writing on her blog, helping every other teenager relate. First time writer, hope you enjoy!


Going to school this morning seemed slightly near impossible. But I was too weak and tired to pretend to be sick. I had to go to school eventually anyways, right? After sliding on a sweatshirt, skinny jeans and black chucks I grabbed my bag (and of course brushing my teeth) and started to head for my keys. "Not so fast," my dad. Obviously.

"Yes?" I didn't mean for it to come out so cliché and annoying like that.. it was just so damn early.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"School?" Me.

"Be home by 3 I need you to clean the house. Don't be late." Him.

I grabbed my keys and raced out of the house. This was the usual routine. He actually seemed to be in a better mood then normal. Is that bad? I got in my car and blasted the heat, damn it was below freezing. Once I got on the roads I realized how icy the they really were. This was danger. I pulled up to my best friends house, Sam. I honked three times. And I got out of the car and slide into the passengers seat. "I still don't know why you insist on driving everyday." I said to him as he got into the drivers seat.

"It makes me feel safe; it should make you feel safe too. You are the definition of a maniac, out on the roads." He handed me my coffee while he was pulling out of his driveway.

"Thanks"

We rode the rest of the way in silent; it was how we liked it. It was our only alone time. The silence was our 'me time.' We understood that about each other, that was why we have been best friends for so long. I started to close my eyes when Sam quickly slammed on the breaks. I looked ahead and saw a group of annoying freshman trying to be funny. My heart racing, I glanced up at Sam who looked like he was thinking about kicking their asses. He totally could to, no doubt about it.

We arrived at school, and parked in our parking space. After climbing out of my truck I meet Sam halfway like I always do. He handed me back my keys. "How was this morning?" he asked.

I looked at him "terrible, I don't know why he's so upset with me all the time. But I can defiantly tell you that it shits on my whole day."

"It shits on your whole day?"

"YES, you know.. like metaphorically shits, jus-"

"I get it.. it's just so… you."

"It's why you love me." I say.

"You know it." Sam kisses my check and starts walking in a different direction, probably on his way to class.

Sam and I have been best friends since Pre School. When our parents dropped us off at day care, he would always be the first one their. Whenever I showed up he would always have a coloring book waiting for me with my name on it, he has always looked out for me like that. He is like my big brother, only Sam is 4 months older than me. So technically speaking, that would be impossible.

I start walking to my locker. Once I get there I see Tamara waiting for me. Before I can even say hi she's talking, 10,000 wpm (words per minute).

"Guess WHAT, no never mind don't guess. Let me just tell you, This is AMUZING news! Matty and Wren broke up! EEP! So that means you can scurry your non existent butt right on over there, no offense, and get your flirt on! Not trying to sound like a first grader but.. you have been in love with him, since like before life! So you need to giddy up all up on that pony and ride girl, ride. Because if you you don't, I will." This is Tamara, also, my best friend.

"I have not liked Matty for forever, and besides I wouldn't even know what to say."

"You just have a normal conversation, you want to do the foreplay.. like I'm Matty and you're, obviously, you. OK ready, go!"

"I am not doing that." She's seriously insane.

"Common! Don't be such a crabby patty!" I gather all my books out of my locker and close it. I start to head to my first period class; chem. But Tamara stops me.

"You just have to try."

"I'm not even interested, just let it be." I know I've let her down. But I can't deal with all this. I had too many tests today and I had been up all night studying.

I make it to first period just before the bell rings and sit down in chair next to my lab partner; Matty. Great, I had completely forgot. I looked over at him, and he looked at me. SHIT. His eyes were all red and tired, his face just seemed miserable. Can someone even have a miserable face? Tears were pouring down his face. Matty, the Matty, was crying!

I heared my phone vibrate and I see the text from my dad.

We found the pot, you are grounded.

And I get handed my blank test.

I should have stayed home sick.


End file.
